La Helena de Troya
by St. Yukiona
Summary: En la Iliada Helena de Troya fue considerada triunfo y desgracia. Para Yuuri, Viktor era su Helena de Troya: Tragedia y Gloria. En un principio no tuvo que haberlo conocido pues un chico de 15 años nada tenía que hacer con un adulto de 24 años, pero así es de caprichoso el destino, así de mañosos son los demonios. Ahora uno no podrá estar sin el otro. [Victuuri] [LongFic] [Yaoi]
1. Craiglist

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Ya lo sabrán pero **Yuri! On Ice** no es mío.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi. Malas palabras. Diferencia de edad. Menores de edad. Maltrato. Prostitución. Sexo. Abuso. Parejas crack. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor** : Mi nuevo proyecto. Espero les guste. Más detalles sobre su creación en el siguiente capítulo, siempre paso por una crisis en la que quiero borrar lo que subo, así que si sobrevive pues ya les platicaré sobre la inspiración.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **La Helena de Troya**

Por. St. Yukiona

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **1- Craigslist**

 **Relaciones personales**

 **Chico busca a Chico**

 **Ayuda semanal 35 dlls – 50 años (Tokio)**

 _Soy un profesional de 50 años en busca de un culito joven de 16 a 20 años con un cuerpo bonito, que se deje coger bien rico. Ofrezco 35 dlls ayuda semanal para una relación mutuamente beneficiosa. Estoy ofreciendo ayuda en curso que usted puede confiar en todas las semanas. La idea es tener una relación consistente donde se puede tener una fuente constante de apoyo. Yo busco una relación discreta y ardiente. Usted debe ser joven y tener uniforme escolar. NO GORDOS chicos! ESTOY SOLO BUSCANDO 1 HOMBRE._

 **Activo generoso y maduro quiere jovencito pasivo – 35 años (Nagai)**

 _Se me antoja un muchacho de buen culo, de 18 a 25 años, de buen ver, limpio y sano. De preferencia lampiño. Para encuentros calientes. Claro, soy generoso. Si encajas en el perfil, manda tu foto y numero de cel._

 _No LINE._

 **Te quiero llenar de mi leche – 30 años (Tokio)**

 _Te la quiero meter tan adentro que la sientas en la boca, se me antoja lamerte todo y ver cómo te la tragas completa. Bañarte en mi leche y después follarte delicioso. Doy ayuda sesenta dólares por sesión. Tengo un lugar. Te voy a buscar y a dejar. Debes ser joven con verga pequeña. Manda fotos con un número de contacto. De preferencia esta noche que la verga me duele de tanta leche que tengo._

 **Cien dolares x 3hrs. para un chico, puede ser cada semana – 24 años (Tokio)**

 _¿Eres un chico bien que llegaste a esta página por curiosidad y te prendió la idea de dejarte coger por dinero? Es lógico y natural, más rico y más rápido que trabajar toda la semana en una tienda de conveniencia donde te van a exigir un agotador horario y además tendrías que llevar un horrible uniforme que tendrías que costear en caso de que algo le pase. Sin contar los constantes asaltos en las zonas donde mejor pagan y, si te vas por lo seguro, pues a conformarse con un sueldo miserable._

 _Aquí está tu oportunidad, no lo pienses mucho, muchos chicos en secreto o abiertamente desean tener un hombre que les de dinero y se los coja con discreción para no alarmar la moral familiar, pero no encuentran hombres confiables para hacer esto a la vuelta de cada esquina._

 _Tú acabas de encontrar uno, tengo buen tipo, sano y limpio. No soy un pervertido, como a ti me encanta el sexo y no me faltan oportunidades de tener hombre pero no quiero algo serio, vengo cada cierto tiempo a la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y me encantaría tener, en contra parte, algo seguro en vez de estar buscando entre acompañantes de dudosa higiene. ¿Sabías que el año pasado sólo en un distrito aquí en Tokio se descubrió un foco de sífilis? Prefiero cogerme a un chico que se pueda volver mi amigo y darle dinero en lugar de ilusionarlo, ir a beber cerveza, o si no bebe cerveza que me acompañe mientras se llega la hora de pasar al motel y hacer lo nuestro. ¿Quieres ser tú ese amigo? Serás mío mientras quieras y te aseguro que soy muy discreto, nadie sabrá lo nuestro. Como te dije no vivo de forma permanente en Japón, vengo de vez en cuando así que no conozco casi gente. Tampoco divulgaría tu identidad porque la mía estaría en juego y no estoy en condiciones de exponerme._

 _Aquí en Craigslist hay muchos chicos que piden mucho y no se dan cuenta que un hombre dispuesto a pagarles tanto implica un gran problema... ¿Cuánto pagaría un hombre por un vaso de agua en el desierto? Mucho ¿Verdad? Ahora piensa ¿Qué tan desesperado, vacío y solo tiene que estar un hombre para aceptar pagar mucho dinero por un poco de sexo?_

 _¿Por pedir mucho dinero van a encontrar un mejor partido? Lo dudo mucho mientras más dinero le paguen más cruel será la sorpresa que le aguarda. Mira, yo sé que cogerse a un chico atractivo no tiene precio, pero siendo honestos una sesión de sexo en dinero vale más o menos una semana de trabajo de medio tiempo._

 _Los acompañantes ganan mucho porque se arriesgan a mucho, yo ofrezco el dinero justo, porque conmigo obtienes otras cosas de más valor al mismo tiempo. No te arriesgues, a mi lado estás a salvo de la violencia, el vicio, la delincuencia y la vergüenza. Pero además soy un hombre emprendedor y con experiencia que puede hacer una diferencia en tu vida.  
Tengo un lugar discreto y privado; yo paso por ti y te devuelvo segura. Pido tres horas porque platicar, ir entrando en tema y complacernos se lleva su tiempo. Escríbeme si puedes ver la diferencia._

 **Quiero que te corras en mi boca – 50 años (Tokio)**

 _Soy extranjero residiendo en un buen barrio en Tokio. Sufro de disfunción erectil sin embargo sigo teniendo impulsos sexuales. Uno de mis mayores fetiches es hacerle felaciones a jóvenes estudiantes, sobre todo si son menores. ¿Podrías ser tú ese joven? Pago 78 dlls por sesión. Vienes a mi casa y pago el auto de ida y vuelta hasta donde tú lo indiques. Como soy maestro de caligrafía incluso te podría ayudar en eso y usar aquello de cuartada para que tus papás no sospechen. Favor de enviar todos de pies con número de teléfono si estás interesado._

 _._

Solo una chispa de astucia y un computador con internet necesitaba el diablo para ser diablo. Necesidad y oportunidad jugaban un papel sumamente importante en su en ese momento en que pasaba el pulsor de titulo en titulo. De entre todos los sitios de citas y promoción que había visitado, por morbo incitado por el deseo de seguir, Yuuri había caído justamente en Craigslist, que si bien era un sitio frecuentado por gente occidentalizada y extranjeros a él le daba la certeza que si se animaba a elegir alguno de aquellos anuncios, y, en osada valentía, acudir a la cita, no se toparía con la sorpresa de que el supuesto cliente no sería algún amigo de sus padres o regulares del negocio que tenía la familia Katsuki. Tan sencillo como que el circulo social donde se había criado era _hipertradicionalista_ , es decir, la idea de vivir en el extranjero, practicar un deporte que no pertenecía al país o aprender un idioma extra en lugar de algún dialecto ocasionaba real conflicto, y vaya que sí eran conflictos jurados, en la familia y entre las amistades pues su madre, como todas, tenía la mala costumbre de hacerle saber a todas sus amistades los errores y tropiezos que sus hijos tuvieran, pero sobre todo Yuuri. El menor. Que había estado en el ojo del huracán desde que a temprana edad mostrara inclinación hacia el ballet. La cosa empeoró cuando se vio seducido por el patinaje artístico y apenas dos semanas atrás la cosa se había vuelto tan tensa en casa que el menor comentario estallaba una épica.

Todo por culpa de un caprichoso comentario atribuido a la decisión que el menor había tomado hacía varios meses y que apenas, reuniendo el valor necesario, había dicho a sus padres:

—Quiero dedicarme al patinaje artístico.

Esa noche la casa había estallado. Se hicieron llamadas. Se escucharon gritos. Se buscaron y encontraron culpables. Hubo vociferaciones. Hubo maldiciones. Hubo amenazas. Pero Yuuri, de apenas quince años, se mostraba irremediablemente convencido que no cedería. No en eso. No cedería. Seguiría la silente senda que le daba paz, porque era el único lugar en el mundo donde se sentía correcto y aceptado, curiosamente, en la pista cuando uno patinaba se encontraba solo.

—¡No permitiré que un hijo mío se dediqué al patinaje! ¡Eso es para amanerados! —gimió también el señor Katsuki como excusa para impedir la deshonra.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Su hijo ni siquiera tenía inclinación sexual: hombre, mujer o quimera. Le daba igual. No existía real diferencia y no quería comprobarla pues lo veía como algo innecesario. Impulsos sexuales totalmente nulos en su cuerpo.

—¿Esa es tu única objeción? —preguntó Yuuri en aquel momento ante los ojos estupefactos de su padre, su madre se cubría la boca y Mari, su hermana mayor, sonreía con extraño placer.

—¡No te daré un solo yen! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—No los necesito, llevo ahorrando toda mi vida para esto —añadió Yuuri a una mirada decidida.

Sorpresa, sorpresa. Yuuri había aprendido a defender sus ideales y a mentirles a sus padres la misma noche. Y en la soledad de su recamara había hundido su rostro en la tela de la almohada, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran descontroladas hundido en la desesperación de las condiciones marcadas por sus padres: "Sí tienes el dinero pues haz lo que quiera, pero de mí no obtendrás nada. ¿Escuchaste?". Básicamente era un permiso, le concedían su permiso pero debía de tener ese dinero. Y si bien, la vida de Yuuri Katsuki hubiera podido ser tan fácil como llenar una sola forma en el ministerio de deporte de la capital del país donde vivía, había preferido escuchar el sabio consejo de uno de sus pocos amigos del instituto, un puber aún más perdido en sus propias decisiones que el pobre Yuuri: ¿Y por qué no te vuelves prostituto? Mi tío le paga hasta 5000 yenes a una que contrata.

Había sonado a una excelente idea, sobre todo porque el ir y acostarse con mujeres por dinero no era ningún problema. Además, 5000 yenes pagaba su boleto hasta la ciudad donde serían las eliminatorias regionales. Las locales la había ganado. Y si, tenía mucha suerte, podría figurar en una competencia a nivel mundial y de pronto sería coronado como el mejor patinador de Japón, la gloria no era algo que buscara, en realidad, sin embargo, no sonaba nada mal saludar a sus escépticos padres desde la cima del mundo. El problema que encontró a la idea de su amigo, fue una: Era menor de edad. Ningún antro de la zona de bares iba a contratar a un mocoso, y no tenía "ese tipo de contactos" como para ir a los bares encubierto que sí contrataban menores de edad. Así que, en un desesperado intento por conseguir su meta, investigó un poco en internet. Un par de clics y llegó a uno de los mercados más "seguros" de la web. Seguro y legal.

Ahí había descubierto muchas cosas. Las mujeres pagaban muy bien por encuentro sexuales con jóvenes. Pero los hombres pagaban mucho más por encuentros sexuales con jóvenes. Y dentro de la categoría de los hombres había tres clasificaciones: Activos, pasivos y versátiles. Los activos ganaban bien pero no tan bien como los pasivos, y los versátiles ganaban mucho mejor. Por otro lado se miró su miembro dentro de su pantalón y observó la de los chicos que se promocionaban en Internet, distaba varios (muchos) centímetros de poder dar la talla. Adicional abrió varias pestañas y también se enteró que debía de siempre usar preservativo, y usar mucho, mucho, MUCHO, lubricante o corría el riesgo de sufrir un desgarre.

Desgarre.

Sin contar las enfermedades venéreas, el tráfico de blancas, los secuestros, los clientes violentos, y la extorsión. Había muchos contra, y pro sólo dos: placer y dinero. A él no le importaba el placer. Le importaba el dinero. Quería seguir su sueño.

¿Qué si valía la pena todo eso?

Tamboreó sus dedos contra el mouse de su computador y miró nuevamente toda la lista de los títulos de las búsquedas en la sección que le prometía suficiente trabajo como para reunir los fondos para su viaje, y si sabía jugar sus cartas, hasta adquirir equipo nuevo. Volvió a revisar los que le habían llamado la atención y no sonaban tan vulgares y desagradables.

Claro que valía la pena.

Yuuri Katsuki no era creyente en ninguna religión, pero en ese momento en que dio clic en la pestaña de "Responder" y de ahí se desplegó las opciones de contacto, seleccionando "e-mail", se encomendó a los tres millones de dioses que habitaban en Japón.

" _Hola, me llamó Yuur_ i -borró el dato. Cerró su correo y abrió uno nuevo. Regresó a la búsqueda interesada.

" _Hola, me llamó Buta* soy joven, tengo 15 años. Estoy interesado en que me practique un oral, por favor, pondré todo de mi parte para satisfacerlo, Cliente-san"._

Así de sencillo y escueto. Al minuto siguiente de contemplar en la pantalla de su computador: "Enviado", se arrepintió. Gimió y se precipitó hacia el teclado para buscar la forma de recuperar ese correo. Se había asustado. Estaba aterrado. ¿Pero en qué mierda había pensado? Pero justo estaba por cerrar el correo cuando la pestaña de recepción le señaló un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió con temor de que algún vouyerista ya lo tuviera vigilado.

" _Hola, Buta-kun. Me llamó Rintarou. ¿Puedes venir mañana al barrio viejo de Tabata cerca del templo? Tú sólo indicame dónde te debe recoger el taxi y estará ahí puntual. Saludos, gracias por responder. ¿Tienes alguna foto tuya? Rintarou H."_

La sangre se le heló al menor que en blanco no supo que responder.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Notas:**

 **Buta*:** Diminutivo de Butaniku que es "cerdo" en japones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	2. La noche de las valkirias

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri On Ice!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente de MAPPA y a Kubito mágico

 **Advertencia** : +18. Ocs. Malas palabras. Diferencia de edad. Menores de edad. Maltrato. Prostitución. Sexo. Abuso. Parejas crack. NO BETEADO.

Nota advertencia: A partir de este capítulo las cosas se ponen algo escabrosas. Si después de leer las etiquetas de advertencia consideras que eres sensible a alguno de esos temas o todos en conjunto, por favor cierra la ventana.

 **Cronopios del autor:** Sobre como nació esa historia es un parloteo bastante denso y largo que preferiría no hacer pero me veo en la necesidad de justificar la crudeza del tema. No tengo ningún tipo de fetiche por las cosas que aludo en las advertencias sin embargo mis historias, o la mayoría, siempre tratan de dar un trozo de realidad. Las historias de amor JAMÁS son simples y sencillas, siempre tienen su dosis de drama y sufrimiento, porque el amor se puede apreciar mejor después de esa dosis, a veces en menor a mayor escala. Kubo había declarado que hizo YoI en un "mundo donde el amor era amor y nadie juzgaba", el porque nadie cuestiona sobre la relación implícita de los protagonista. Sin embargo, yo aterricé esta historia en nuestro presente. En este mundo donde los homosexuales y las lesbianas son tratados muchas veces como peste. Rusia y Japón son países hiperconservadores, poco a poco han cambiado su pensamiento pero la sociedad es un árbol de raíces profundas. Quizás un país es más homofóbico que otro el punto es que existe el rechazo documentado que me motivo a decir: "Qué tal sí...". Y bueno aquí tienen, una nueva entrega.

Tardé todo este tiempo en decidirme si escribir o no este capítulo. Espero no quedase tan grotesco. Espero poder actualizar con regularidad. Gracias por los follows de la última vez, los reviews y los favorite. Gracias por leer en esta ocasión, disfruten el capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Helena de Troya**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.- La noche de las Valkirias.**

 _¿Quieres ver algo hermoso?_

Viktor estaba enojado.

Estaba fastidiado.

Irritado.

No comprendía cómo podía sentir tanto a la vez. Su estomago se revolvía de las nauseas por la noticia. Le había sentado pésimo pero incluso él sabía cuando debía de detener toda la verborrea que tenía para lanzar, lista para ser disparada como una especie de misil báltico capaz de destruir todo un país pequeño. Odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo a cada hombre y mujer que formaba parte del cómite deportivo de la Federación Rusa de Patinaje. Ciertamente no era el favorito de los burócratas y mucho menos ellos se escapaban de las blasfemia que Viktor pensaba cada vez que estaba parado delante del escritorio escuchando la sarta de estupideces que le estaban diciendo pero ambos entes se necesitaban: La federación necesitaba a Viktor porque era un deportista de ELITE y Viktor necesitaba a la federación para seguir haciendo aquello único que realmente lo apasionaba. Era un trueque donde ambas partes sacrificaban algo para obtener sus ganancias correspondientes, sin embargo, en ese momento a Viktor no le importaba nada, ni siquiera lo blanco que se le estaban poniendo los nudillos de la mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que había mantenido una relación sexual con alguien? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Quién iba a saberlo. Ni siquiera pensaba en cuándo había sido la última vez 3que alguien le había susurrado tiernamente un "Te quiero". ¿Algo como eso había pasado alguna vez o solo fue un producto de su imaginación en medio de la horrorosa fatiga después de un largo día de práctica? No lo podía saber aunque fuese real o alucinación el caso es que sobre el escritorio del comité las fotografías del deportista sentado en un café platicando con un amigo.

—Te has vuelto muy cercano a Giacometti.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué le diga: no quiero hablar más contigo y busque amigos en algún club comunista recomendado por ustedes? —escupió.

Yakov a su lado se tensó pero se limitó a seguir mirando al frente sin emitir un solo sonido. La situación había alcanzado dimensiones graves si era requerida su presencia ahí, usualmente solo hablaban con entrenador o con Viktor por separado pero no ambos en el mismo salón.

—Sea como sea, es cosa suya dónde busca sus amistades, señor Nikiforov, pero mientras siga portando la bandera de Rusia en sus patines tendrá que apegarse a las normas que regularizan a cada deportista en esta nación —expresó con frialdad Ekatarina Popolova, la principal del consejo que detrás del pesado par de anteojos de pasta negra veía fijamente al patinador que seguía plantado delante de ellos—. Puede que la abierta homosexualidad ya no esté castigada con cárcel, Viktor, pero es un delito moral.

—Por dios, sólo me tomaba un café con…

—Un café, o un beso, o una o dos horas en su apartamento con la luz apagada, es lo mismo, Viktor.

El emperador se congeló en su lugar nuevamente y sus ojos recurrieron a Yakov buscando una explicación ganándose un sepulcral mutis por parte de su entrenador.

—El señor Giacometti es claramente homosexual y no queremos que algo como "eso" se relacione con un deportista de elite ruso. ¿Quedó claro? De lo contrario —los ojos azules de la mujer se desviaron hasta las hojas que tenía entre sus manos, fingiendo leer aunque en realidad solo ocultaba el dulce placer que las palabras que enunció enseguida le ocasionaron—. O de lo contrario podríamos empezar a ver el fondo de su retiro… el trámite dura alrededor de un año más o menos… ¿cierto señor Yakov?

El moreno ni siquiera se inmuto o se molestó en ocultar su desazón. Viktor en cambio abrió totalmente los párpados evidenciándose perplejo. ¿Retiro? ¿Hablaban enserio de retiro? Una carta jugada con auténtica maestría y eso debía de reconocerlo el patinador que sin más torció los labios y les dio la espalda al salir del recinto. Ganaban el asalto pero no la guerra.

Yakov se quedó un poco más recibiendo instrucciones que ya conocía desde antes. Si había algo que sobre lo que sabían mucho los rusos era el espionaje, parecían divertirse metiendo ojo en la vida privada de cada uno de sus ciudadanos, pero más aún en aquellos que eran un estandarte o que podían utilizar como tal para seguir distrayendo al vulgo de esa búsqueda que aún en día mantenían los políticos de antaño, esa búsqueda de una gloria perdida y extraviada. Retrogada y obsoleta.

Viktor injurió mientras que veía salir a su entrenador, y tan pronto lo tuvo cerca abordó sin más al mayor que enseguida negó alzando la mano.

—Te lo dije, Vitya, te lo dije —anunció el hombre mientras caminaba.

—Yakov. ¿Sabías que me estaban vigilando? —contradijo el menor siguiendo al hombre que se ponía su sombrero ocultando la calvicie prematura.

—Vitya, no juegues al inocente y me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, que no lo sospechabas… —retó Yakov antes de bajar las escaleras sosteniéndose del barandal. Caminaba con prisa pues mientras más lejos estuviera de ese edificio mejor. Usualmente la Federación no parecía quemarle, pero en ese momento en compañía del patinador le hacía sentir que todo estaba en llamas y era mejor alejarse antes de incendiarse junto con muebles, cuadros y alfombras.

—Sólo estuvimos platicando y en casa vimos una película, no hubo besos por dios, él sale con otra persona —inquirió el albino manoteando en el aire—. Yakov.

—Vitya —se detuvo el hombre en seco y señaló al menor—. Lo diré solo una vez, por dios, que solo será una vez, Vitya…te aprecio, te amo como un hijo… pero estas personas son capaces de todo, pueden hacer de todo, no tientes a tu suerte, si te han dicho que saltes… hazlo, Vitya, si te han dicho que pintes de morado con motas blancas la pared, pinta de morado con motas blancas la pared… solo hazles creer que tienen el control de tu vida haciéndoles caso una sola vez y lo demás déjalo bajo el tapete —picó el pecho del menor con su dedo antes de alejarlo. Sus ojos claros se habían fijado directamente en los del menor que hacía ese puchero, ese que amenazaba con reventar, explotar, estallar y llevarse todo a su paso, no obstante, ante la mirada seria de su entrenador no le quedó más que tragarse la devastación de sus argumentos y responder con un escueto:

"Sí, Yakov".

Yuuri jamás había sido un chico problemático. Todo lo contrario. Desde antes de que su padre dejará a su madre y obligará a esta a irse de Hasetsu quedándose Mari y él a su cuidado había sido un niño bastante tranquilo, se volvió introvertido en medida que crecía pero esa pasividad pasó a quedar de lado conforme crecía y observaba la injusticia en que debía de vivir. Rezagado por ser el hijo de la primera esposa, con una personalidad aparentemente débil y un cuerpo frágil la nueva esposa de su padre tenía suficiente material para hacer que su vida fuera un infierno constante. Yéndose a escondidas a casa de Minako-sensei donde podía ser libre por dos o tres horas. Su hermana mayor había intercedido cuando su padre descubrió que lo que hacía en casa de sensei era bailar ballet, y quedando el asunto como un "secreto" de familia; sin saber que le había entregado una nueva arma a Madre para que el maltrato siguiera y siguiera. Desde maricón hasta vergüenza, toda clase de vejaciones pasivas que habían creado lentamente un toro furioso al cual le habían privado de todo sentido para ubicarse y habían estado picando con una punta de forma constante: eso era Yuuri.

Bicéfalo había estado alimentando dos caras, constantemente lloraba escondido debajo de las sábanas donde no podían dañarlo más y tenía suficiente con las palabras que laceraban en su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo se vestía de héroe para darle la cara a esa mujer, darle la cara a la persona que se suponía debía defenderlo pero jamás lo había hecho. Se preguntaba si realmente su padre era ese ogro que le gritaba paralelamente a ignorarlo o solo era una grabadora que repetía lo que su esposa le susurraba al oído como una venenosa Dalila.

Yuuri jamás había sido un chico problemático. No podía hacer nada más que obedecer para evitar que se le sancionara más de lo que era sancionado día a día. Trataba de ayudar en las labores del onsen, estudiaba más que cualquiera y se recluía lejos de la vida familiar para no incomodar a nadie.

—Eres igual a tu madre… —le dijo una vez su padre con un melancólico y cariñoso tono borracho mientras amablemente le acariciaba la mejilla solo para después abofetearle y gritarle, cuestionándole sobre el porqué se había ido. En esa ocasión Yuuri lloró porque su padre se rompía ante sus ojos y él solo podía abrazarlo para consolarlo. Después de aquello había entendido que su presencia molestaba a su padre y a su esposa porque era la viva imagen de la mujer que ya no estaba. Entonces era mejor si desaparecía del cuadro familiar. Con frecuencia, sin siquiera poner de su parte era aislado del dichoso cuadro, por ejemplo durante las vacaciones que se supone todos irían a Disneyland en Tokio. Él había sido enviado en un tren con un destino diferente al del resto de sus amigos. Cualquiera de sus amigos habría hecho un gran berrinche golpeando el piso con el pie, tirando los cojines de los muebles de la sala y descargando de su cerebro a su boca los mejores reclamos y advertencias que un niño de nueve años podía soltar contra sus padres pero… era un buen chico, obediente, al punto que así de furioso, era demasiado consciente de las consecuencias que sus actos podían llevar. Así que en casa de su abuela pasó el resto de ese verano comiendo sandías y remojándose los pies en las palanganas llenas de agua fría. La esposa de su padre cumplía con cada uno de los requisitos de las "madrastas" malvadas de las historias occidentales de fantasía, y le causaba gracia al menor. Sin embargo, algo que Yuuri tuvo muy claro por aquellos años fue que su infancia tenía una fecha de caducidad.

—¿Quieres ver algo hermoso? —preguntó Rintarou, un hombre mayor al que el blanco ya le había alcanzado el cabello. Sus gestos eran maduros y firmes, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que de inmediato hicieron que Yuuri recordara a Viktor Nikiforov, el dios sobre hielo, la leyenda viviente. El ruso que había inspirado en Yuuri el deseo de ser profesional. La sonrisa de los diez mil rublos. Aunque el hombre frente a él con una elegante yukata verde oscuro no era Viktor Nikiforov, ni siquiera era ruso, aunque tampoco era japonés a pesar de tener un nombre nativo. Las facciones de esta persona no parecían las de un extranjero pero al hablar le saltaba a Yuuri la curiosidad pues no sonaba como japonés.

—¿Quieres ver algo hermoso? —susurró otra vez y Yuuri asintió. Lo llevaron hasta el jardín interno de aquel lugar. En efecto, era hermoso. La vista duró un segundo.

Con el tiempo se enteraría que Rintarou era un "apodo" para proteger su propia identidad así como Yuuri había decidido de proteger la suya, también sabría que Rintarou-san era nacido en América, y uno de sus padres era japonés y el otro americano, tendría conocimiento de más detalles de la vida de Rintarou-san como el que lugar al que había sido citado era una de las casas de Rintarou pero no donde vivía y que muy a pesar de todo era un hombre demasiado amable. _Ojala el resto de sus clientes hubieran sido así._

Aquella primera vez el chico se había quedado absortó muerto del miedo en una esquina de un callejón que tenía salida a una avenida principal. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía un vecino suyo, se lo había pedido prestado y el otro sin preguntar el motivo se lo pasó. Dijo a su hermana mayor que estaría en la escuela y de ahí iría con Minako o a la pista de patinaje o a correr un rato, dejando de esa forma la carta abierta a las posibilidades pues si se hacía tarde y él no regresaba no empezarán a buscarlo. Llevaba aferrado a su pecho su morral escolar de piel hasta que un taxi se estacionó delante de él. Yuuri rápidamente revisó el número del auto en el mensaje de texto que había intercambiado con el hombre horas antes, y al cerciorarse que era el mismo abordó saludando cortésmente. El conductor devolvió el saludo y no hubo más charla ni conversación. El adolescente llevaba la mirada clavada en la ventana. En un punto su cuello empezó a doler por no haber girado su rostro en mucho rato pues la vergüenza lo carcomía, sentía que si cruzaba sin querer los ojos con el chófer este haría algún comentario acusador. Al tanto sentía un intensó dolor en su pecho y el miedo se apoderaba de cada palmo de su piel, su carne se sentía extraña y la sangre se había coagulado en sus venas.

Hubo terror cuando notó que salían del sector comercial y se adentraban al área residencial más alejada del bullicio de la carretera que delimitaba, como si fuese una especie de barrio al que querían aislar. Suponía que era normal cuando observó el tipo de residencias que habían ahí: menguaban entre lo tradicional y lo occidental pero todos compartían un mismo detalle: Eran ridículamente grande. Él vivía en un onsen lo cual lo hacía de algún modo su casa la más grande entre sus compañeros de la escuela, solo conocía el onsen como hogar sin embargo le había tocado en varias ocasiones ir a la casa de Nishigori y de Yuko-chan y sus respectivas casas no se parecían en nada a las construcciones que carecían de modestia. Se preguntó entonces si solo era que pasaban por ahí y pronto llegarían a un sector más normal, o quizás al " _distrito del amor_ " en la ciudad donde existía total discreción pero una alta posibilidad de que alguien le pillara. Aquel distrito era en realidad una sola calle detrás de una avenida principal donde había alrededor de diez moteles de paso, un "hotel", tres hoteles capsula y un par de clubs de acompañante, cada hotel tenía un bar o un pub –los más modernos- en la planta baja, uno que otro era la excepción, sin embargo por las noches el cielo sobre esa calle se dibujaba de colores gracias a las luces que había suspendidas sobre la cabezas de todo, luces de colores que daban un ambiente más "adulto y provocativo", a Yuuri le había tocado verlo de pasada algunas veces que iba en el coche de la familia junto a algún empleado después de entregar algún pedido de último momento. El onsen además de ser onsen se dedicaba a llevar a ciertos clientes de antaño pedidos de comida, porque su progenitor era especialmente bueno cocinando. " _Mamá era mejor"_ pensaba distraídamente Yuuri cada vez que alguien elogiaba a su padre por su don culinario. No obstante, sus pensamientos regresaron de golpe en el momento en que el auto se desvió de la carretera principal para entrar a una residencia que tenía un letrero donde se leía: "En renta" junto al nombre de la inmobiliaria encargada de hacer el trámite.

Una gran mansión del corte tradicional donde reinaba el color madera, había una especie de muralla que rodeaba la propiedad y bonitos árboles todos de sakura que aún no eclosionaban en flor. El auto se detuvo y el chófer esperó a que el estudiante bajara. Yuuri buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme para pagar el taxi pues había decidido llevar el dinero que había ahorrado para lograr ir a aquella eliminatoria, era su único dinero, la cosecha de sus muchos días de trabajo y de caprichos de los cuales se había tenido que privar para lograr conservarlo. Lo llevaba solo por si se requería huir y coger un taxi de regreso a casa no tuviera que acudir a pedirle dinero a su padre. No obstante el chófer le dedicó una mirada por el retrovisor.

—Tu tío pagó cuando me envió por ti.

"¿Mi tío?" pensó y el chico solo asintió guardando el dinero en el bolsillo de su uniforme antes de bajar del auto con cuidado y cerrar la puerta mientras veía como se retiraba. Vaya, se giró lentamente y entonces fue cuando vio por primera vez a Rintarou-san. Las piernas le dejaron de temblar pero en cambio su cuerpo sintió un violento estremecimiento que le hizo nudos el estómago, las palmas de sus manos quedaron frías y sintió una sensación enfermiza de querer ir al baño, misma que se acentuó mientras el hombre vestido en yukata bajaba las escaleras del pórtico principal de la residencia, con sus manos grandes de dedos alargados escondidas en la manga del brazo contrario, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Buta-kun?

—Rintarou-san… —que el menor le aludiera por el apodo le confirmó su sospecha.

El extranjero sonrió y le invitó a pasar.

Una vez adentro las cosas fluyeron con bastante facilidad. Rintarou expedía cierta aura de líder, como una especie de jefe paternal que se preocupaba por sus empleados, _por un par de horas Yuuri sería su empleado,_ comentó sobre lo joven que era Yuuri. Lo atractivo que era y de buena gana el japonés aceptó los cumplidos pues habían sido hechos de tal manera que no se sintió amenazado, por el contrario, se sentía igual que cuando un profesor felicitaba sus buenas notas y una parte de él se sentía orgulloso pero otra parte, la predominante, aullaba de vergüenza queriéndolo hacer esconderse debajo de su escritorio, aunque al final solo terminaba haciendo una tenue reverencia para luego desaparecer a festejar en la intimidad de alguna esquina o el baño. En este caso se permitió sonreír y agradecer los halagos de Rintarou-san, hubo bocadillos que al principio observó con desconfianza, soda que él mismo destapó y conversaciones triviales sobre el tráfico, lo bonito del barrio y sobre el cielo y lo interesante que a Rintarou-san se le hacía en Japón, le decía a Buta que era diferente en cada país al que había visitado, pudo notar entonces el mayor como una chispa de intuición y excitación se prendía en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños cada vez que él aludía a la idea de viajar. Rintarou-san pensó entonces que probablemente el motivo del menor para tomar aquella actividad para recabar dinero tenía que ver con viajar, con libertad. No se atrevió a preguntar, al menos no hasta que el de cabellos negros estuvo con párpados muy abiertos derribado contra el tatami de la salita de té donde habían pasado alrededor de una hora hablando, con el cuerpo pequeño, esbelto, estrecho, temblando como una hoja sobre el agua que se movía en círculos y hondas.

—¿Puedo continuar? —inquirió el cliente mientras su mano viajaba lentamente desde el rostro de Yuuri, por su mandíbula, cuello y su pecho que subía y bajaba.

Katsuki se había mentalizado durante toda la noche anterior, y en más de una ocasión había cruzado por su cabeza los escenarios donde todo saliera mal y terminara siendo víctima de algún tipo de abuso o vejación, sin embargo su deseo de conseguir su futuro a cualquier coste era más fuerte, era más poderoso y era el que lo había llevado hasta ese instante. Con los labios pálidos y el cuerpo sufriendo estremecimientos del primerizo respondió con un quedo: "Sí", que murió en su boca antes de que ésta soltará un ruido que conocía solo por las películas pornográficas que Nishigori solía obligarle a ver en la soledad de la alcoba del mayor en un intento por hacerlo un adolescente "normal".

Jamás en su vida Yuuri había pensado sobre su sexualidad. Suponía que un día encontraría una linda chica y se casaría, aunque era un pensamiento que nacía de vez en vez en raras ocasiones. Ignoraba el latido desbocado que su corazón tenía y la expectativa con la que esperaba, casi enferma y obsesiva, alguna noticia sobre Viktor Nikiforov, suponía que era un pensamiento general, que todos estaban igual de obsesos sobre el ruso y sobre su hermosa trayectoria sobre el hielo. Ignoraba, entonces que quizás, solo quizás había un idílico enamoramiento juvenil, pues todo lo que le gustaba a Yuuri: Estabilidad, libertad, elegancia, fuerza, valentía, patinaje sobre hielo, era englobado por un solo nombre: Viktor Nikiforov. Entonces, básicamente, se estaba retorciendo, tirando de las cobijas debajo de él. Luchando por no apartar al hombre de sobre su entrepierna, solo para ¿poder ser libre? Ser libre a costa de un precio alto.

Gimió largamente mientras se volví a correr.

La boca de Rintarou-san tragó por completo el semen aguado que suelta en chorros abundantes. No lo había notado Yuuri pero al parecer su cuerpo había estado mucho tiempo contenido. ¿Contenido de qué? ¿De la boca de Rintarou-san? No lo sabe pero hay dolor y confusión mientras que el hombre sigue bebiendo y sorbiendo el pene del menor que se contorsionaba y gemía como si no pudiera más.

Rintarou-san se incorporó después de la segunda vez que se corrió mientras que su mano frenética aún sostenía la cadera de Yuuri, con firmeza y de tal modo que el menor no podía moverse, era una fuerza invisible que lo clavaba al piso, lo confirmó cuando abrió los párpados y se encontró con ese par de ojos claros que por un instante chispearon antes de ser cerrados. Escuchaba un ruido viscoso pero no supo de donde provenía, no se atrevía a bajar la mirada, algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo. Pero Yuuri era joven. Yuuri era _curioso_ a pesar de su personalidad abnegada en la mayoría de las cosas, así que sin remedio su mano bajó hasta la boca de Rintarou-san que pareciera babear una secreción espesa, pero más allá de eso su mirada bajó hasta a la estimulación que Rintarou hacía contra su pene.

Yuuri se llevó a casa la imagen del flácido pene de Rintarou-san.

Su primer acercamiento a la sexualidad había sido esa y fue sinceramente abrumador. Rintarou-san le había susurrado en algún momento al oído algunas palabras que le habían erizado la piel mientras inútilmente hacía que sus penes se encontraran y los masturbaba. Ambos miembros cabían en la gran mano del mayor: El pequeño pene en florecimiento del japonés y el flácido pedazo de carne que el hombre tenía. Yuuri había tratado de apartar aquella escena de su cabeza para lograr endurecer por una quinta vez pero era inútil no podría más esa tarde. Al menos no en ese instante. Estaba cansado a pesar que había pasado cerca de dos horas tumbado contra el tatami, algunas veces recostado, otras sentado, una única hincado. Entre la tercera y la cuarta vez habían decidido tomar un descanso y el rostro distorsionado por el placer del adulto había pasado a convertirse en uno más bien suave y amigable como el que le había recibido. Habían tomado una soda, habían comido un par de aperitivos y habían visto la televisión. Rintarou en un extremo de un sillón y Yuuri en otro hasta que el hombre se incorporó y lo volvió a guiar hacia la salita de té donde Yuuri asumió su posición quedándose muy quieto. El final de su espalda dolía por haber adoptado una posición que para nada favorecían a su comodidad y se sentía sinceramente fatigado. Cuando Rintarou-san observó que no habría más dureza se apartó lentamente del menor.

Se hincó un momento y con su lengua empezó a recoger los fluidos ya secos que recubrían la virilidad del menor, hasta que Yuuri sintió incomodidad y lo apartó con sus manos. Rintarou-san le dedicó una mirada envenenada que hizo a Yuuri apartar las manos tímidamente y clavar su mirada hacia la pared y una pequeña grieta que había ahí. Suspiró un par de veces. Rintarou-san dejó de lamer al tiempo y se incorporó por completo. Acomodó la yukata que no se había quitado del todo y caminó hacia la salida de la salita.

—Puedes usar el baño que está al final del pasillo. Muchas gracias por todo, Buta-kun —dijo Rintarou-san con voz amable, como el de un cliente que agradecía por el platillo de comida servido en la mesa.

Yuuri tardó un poco más en comprender que ya había acabado todo, se sentó y miró su propio pene flácido. Se tocó después el cuello el otro lugar donde Rintarou-san había colocado su boca pero había sido solo para hablarle al oído. De ahí en fuera el hombre no tocó en ningún otro sitio. Tal como había prometido: solo se había corrido en su boca. Se dirigió al baño donde uso la regadera, había toallas limpias. Enfundó nuevamente su uniforme que había llevado consigo y al regresar a la salita de té había 375 dlls, reconoció de inmediato el billete pero se asustó más al ver tantos juntos que en realidad la premeditación a lo que había acontecido.

Tomó el dinero, ni siquiera se atrevió a contarlo ahí. Solo lo hecho a su mochila y afuera lo estaba esperando el mismo taxi que lo había ido a buscar en primer lugar. Al abordar el taxista le dedicó una mirada silenciosa y emprendió el viaje de regreso a aquel callejón paralelo a una avenida principal de donde había sido recogido.

En el trayecto la oscuridad ya había alcanzado a la ciudad y las luces de los establecimientos estaban prendidas por completo. Yuuri abrazaba su mochila con recelo mientras procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía en una especie de nube que flotaba y no le daba realidad suficiente como para comprender que en verdad había estado desnudo frente a otro hombre. El tímido pensamiento de que había hecho algo malo comenzó a tomar fuerza hasta que se hundió en el asiento trasero de ese taxi y ocultó su rostro contra la mochila esforzándose por no llorar.

—¿Estás seguro que quiere que te deje en ese callejón? —preguntó el taxista con voz madura mientras miraba hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri con voz cortante. Aclaró su garganta lo más que pudo.

—Es de noche… déjame acercarte un poco más a donde vives —insistió el taxista.

Yuuri aceptó sin más. Al bajar el taxista no se movió y en su lugar ofreció una pequeña tarjeta de presentación.

—Las primeras veces son las peores —murmuró el hombre mirando al adolescente que palideció totalmente sin atreverse a tocar el pedazo de cartón—. Pero luego se vuelve rutina, todo se vuelve rutina.

El menor apretó los labios sin comprender del todo las palabras del otro, o tal vez sin quererlas comprender.

—Puedes llamarme si tienes algún servicio lejos, chico.

Y aunque al hombre le causaba bastante lastima a esas alturas de la vida trabajo era trabajo y no se pellizcaba la vena moral. Cada cual tenía sus motivos y él ganaba mucho dinero por llevar "sobrinos" con "tío" de forma más frecuente de lo que le hubiera gustado saber al secretario de familia del país que presentaba cifras "tranquilizadoras" sobre el control que tenían en esa clase de negocios. El conductor solo se encargaba de llevar de un lado a otro a sobrinos y recibía dinero de tíos. No estaba enterado de nada más.

El menor cogió la tarjeta y la guardó en su mochila, cuando terminó de cerrar el cierre de su morral el taxista ya iba más allá de calle arriba. Suspiró sonoramente y caminó hacia casa, faltaban dos cuadras para llegar. Esa noche no cenó, había estado lidiando con su sobrepeso que amenazaba como una sombra que le respiraba sobre el cuello mientras que la impresión del día le impedía digerir de forma eficaz la comida. Subió a su alcoba no sin antes de tomar un baño en las aguas termales.

Cerró con llave y apagó la luz principal no sin antes desearle buenas noches a Mari-neechan. Saludar a su padre y a la esposa de este, ignoró por decisión a los hijos de ese matrimonio. Encendió solo la luz del escritorio de estudio y miró hacia su pared. Había dos tristes posters de Viktor Nikiforov. Después bajó la mirada hacia la mesa donde tres billetes de 100 dlls, seis de 10 dlls y tres de cinco dlls descansaban. Su corazón latió, asimilaba que había ganado ese dinero y que con eso podría pagar el pasaje hacia el corazón de Kyoushu y tal vez, comprar otros tres posters de su ídolo. Guardó el dinero en el fondo de sus patines.

Apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir.

...

 **Reviews:**

 **Rebeca:** Gracias por leer la historia. Sin duda leer a alguien conocido entre los review siempre es un remanso de tranquilidad. Y pues bueno, tú me dirás que te pareció este capítulo. Desde luego que me tomé mucho tiempo para subir esto por las implicaciones que tiene por los temas tratados pero al menos ya vencí ese primer miedo, el resto de los capítulos ya se están escribiendo solos. Gracias por el comentario.

.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón".**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
